Faithful Commitment
by TheMysticalWitch
Summary: Peter finally admits to his father that he is Erik's son and things start to change. Will Erik be the killer he was in the past? Or will he continue to become the changed man after his wife and daughter were killed. Story based after X-Men: Apocalypse. Warning: It might contain spoilers for X-men: Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Do not read the story if you haven't seen X-men:Apocalypse. It might contain possible spoilers for the new movie.**

Chapter 1: Stay

After a long day of defeating Apocalypse, Erik Lehnsherr and Jean Grey rebuilt the X-mansion and came inside along with the old and new X-men and the students. They all had settled to their respective rooms and rest for the remaining part of their long day.

The next morning the staff and the students had fully recovered their energy and went on with their daily lives. Jean and Scott toured Kurt around the mansion since he wasn't toured properly the other day due to the blast when they got back from the mall. Mystique decided to stay and help train the new team. Magneto wasn't sure if he was staying after all his wife and daughter were killed and he is sure people are going to look for him. He still hasn't cope over their death and he surely has nowhere to go which leads him to no choice but stay here at his friend's house where he will be welcomed by his "family".

With his decision finally made he headed to the pond to get some fresh air and think about his next move but miserably failed when he got there and sat under the tree, he couldn't help but think about his precious Nina, she would've love it here, where he currently was. "Seems like someone is in deep thought.", a voice that had startled Erik and broke the silence as he looked up and saw the silver speedster sitting at the branch of the tree, apple in hand as he took a bite.

"What are you doing here?", asked the master of magnetism, the boy shrugged before munching on the fruit and swallowing it before giving the older mutant a reply, "Woke up late and noticed that everyone is in class so I decided to eat breakfast here.", the speedster replied and took another bite of his fruit. "Also, I'm 25 and I have a job but I told my boss I was sick and injured.", he added and the older man nodded.

"How's your leg?", Erik asked referring to the leg that was broken due to their fight with Apocalypse yesterday. "It's fine now. I heal fast.", Peter replied as he finished his apple and Erik nodded again.

"So, what was it like?", asked Peter which made Erik confuse at the question, "What do you mean?". "Seeing your daughter when you first held her? And I'm sorry for bringing that up but I'm just curious.", he stated as he climbed down the tree and sat right next to him. That question made Erik smile at the memory, whenever a person asks about her, he couldn't help but talk about her more.

"Well, when my wife gave birth to her 7 years back I thought that I should've done _'it'_ with her. Seeing her in pain made my heart break, she held my hand to tell me that she's fine but I refused to believe it, not wanting to see that scene play in front of me, I closed my eyes and when I did.." he trailed off and his smile grew wider and unbeknownst to Peter he was in awe too, "I heard a child's wail. A very small child... Nina she was the reason I opened my eyes again. As the nurses wrapped her in a blanket and gave her to me, I couldn't help but realize that she was the main reason I had to stay alive.", the older mutant finished as his eyes met Peter's blue ones.

 _'I've got to admit I am jealous of my dead half-sister.'_ , the silver-haired mutant thought as he looked away from his father's eyes and to the pond, he wished that was how his father looked at him when his mother gave birth to him and his twin.

"That's nice.", the unknown son commented another question made him curious, "Are you leaving?", Erik gazed back at the pond and shook his head. "Probably not. After all people are going to look for me and I don't have nowehere else to stay.", Peter disagreed with this, "Yes, you do. You have family."stated the speedster thinking it's probably time to tell him, "If you are referring to Charles, Raven and Hank, they're not my family. Well, not by blood anyway."

"No. I mean real family by blood. You still have some left.", this made the Magneto look back at Quicksilver in confusion, "Who?", he curiously asked surely he has no family left anymore. His parents are dead so is his wife and daughter, who else does he really have left? "Me. I'm your son."

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing.", Erik stood up in shock, he was bewildered by what he just heard, Erik placed his hands in his head. "No. Look at me. Am I joking? I'm your son. Your real son, Pietro Maximoff.", said Pietro who was taken aback by his father's actions, stood up with a serious expression on his face.

' _Maximoff'_ that name was familiar to him, too familiar, which lead him back to the days when he was still Magneto, a reckless killer. That was young Erik, 26 years ago, he would mostly go to bars and get laid by a woman there. _"I'm Isabelle Maximoff nice to meet you."_ , Isabelle, the first woman to win Erik's heart, she was his first serious relationship but only for a short time he knew they weren't going to last long. That is why he left her to keep her safe but he didn't know he also left his son.

Now, he remembers, "Isabelle.", Erik said as he was suddenly out of breath, "What?", Peter asked, confused by his father's actions. "Your mother is Isabelle Maximoff, isn't it?", Erik asked seeing how reckless he was when he was younger and how he made a terrible mistake, Pietro nodded in answer.

"Oh, son.", Erik said as he suddenly found the urge to hold his son and embrace him, tears falling from his eyes. He made a terrible mistake for leaving his first love and his son behind and he felt guilty about it. Peter who has been wanting to tell him ever since he came back couldn't find the will before, now he did and it relieved him that his father adored him. He was longing for a father-son moment like this and now here he was cherishing every moment with him as he hugged back his father, tears also forming his eyes. For he wanted him to stay.

 **A/N: Hello readers! This is my first story in so I hope you don't get too hard on me. Also, I hope this wasn't too dramatic nor corny but please review. Although I am not sure if I had any typographical errors but it would be most likely appreciated if you point them out for me. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

 **~TheMysticalWitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The chapter may contain a little OOC-ness and there might be a little drama and fluff.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Father** l **y Love**

Erik parked the car right in front of their house, he and Pietro got out of the car and the speedster opened the door to their house, "Mom?", Peter called as he went to the kitchen to see if she was there, luckily she was. "Peter! Welcome back.", his mother exclaimed, she was on her toes as she pecked her son's cheek.

The metal-bender followed his son to the kitchen to see his first love wearing a pink apron, her hands were covered in flour, just like how he remembered her when she was cooking all those years ago. Isabelle's brown eyes met Erik's blue ones, it has been years ever since they last met and she aged a lot but he can still the young Isabelle he fell in love with, his first love, the only thing that never changed was the kindness in her eyes.

Isabelle smiled at the man who gave her beautiful children, "Erik? You haven't aged a bit.", Erik chuckled as he smiled remembering their sweet moments together. "You're still beautiful may be not the way that I remembered you but in a way that made me fall for you again.", those sweet words were somehow music to her ears.

Peter who was standing at the doorway, resisted the urge to push his father just so they can kiss but refrained from doing it when he saw his twin sister walking downstairs giving him a look that says 'What's going on?' in which Peter stared back at her with a 'You don't want to know' look. Just when his twin reached the ground floor and peeked at the kitchen together with her as their parents were about to kiss, "Mom who is he?". Their moment was interrupted by their daughter, Erik and Isabelle both wore a disappointed look on their face but Isabelle managed to calm down immediately and look at the doorway, where her daughter was.

"Wanda, meet Erik, your father and Erik meet your daughter, Wanda, she's Pietro's twin." Erik was surprised to know that he also had a daughter that had a huge resemblance with her mother. She had curly brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin, she was wearing a red off the shoulder top, black skirt that reached her knees with matching red slippers, her outfit was simple but it still showed her beauty.

Wanda knew why he left and he couldn't blame her father for not knowing, she was happy he is here but it still pained her for not having a father as a child, she had always seen girls around her age with their loving father; she had always yearned for it for a long time. Now, that he's here standing right in front of her, she wants to hug him and love him but didn't find the urge to do so due to the pain and sadness her heart and soul had suffered and tried to endured for years. In times that she needed him, he wasn't there, that was the cause of her emotional suffering.

Pain was evident in her eyes and Erik could sense it and it made him feel more guilt for leaving them behind. Especially when his children needed him, it made him feel like a horrible father. If only he can go back to the past and fix his mistakes. "Hello, Wanda." Erik said in a low, gentle voice hoping that his daughter will forgive him for his wrongdoings.

"Welcome back, father." Wanda's voice wasn't very welcoming nor was it cold. "Did you enjoy the pain that you've caused to people for the last 25 years?" Erik looked down when his daughter stated that, Peter and Isabelle just grimaced at Wanda's actions, "Sis…" her older twin opened his mouth to halt her from making the man feel more horrible but was then cut off when she spoke again.

"What?" Wanda looked back at her brother who was leaning on the doorway, "It is true…" she glanced at her mother who had given her a pleading look before she focused back on the man, "He has caused us pain…", Wanda said, she was shaking and Erik didn't want to see his daughter like that so he slowly approached her daughter but then she took a few steps backwards.

"Stay away from me." The brunette exclaimed, stopping Erik from his tracks as a tear ran down her cheek. "In fact… I felt like I was rejected, _father_!" Peter certainly knew where this was heading. "Where were you? When I needed you-When we needed you? What's worse is that you left mom in a devastating state! _Father_ , why? Why did you abandon us when we needed _you_?" that was it. She couldn't suppress her emotions anymore yet she tried not to let it all out.

"Wanda…" her mother's gentle voice caught her attention, she bobbed her head in her direction, Isabelle was giving her a look as if she's telling her to stop. With that gesture, the brunette then quickly went upstairs to lock herself in her room, her vision starting to get blurry. Erik was hesitant whether he should go after her or not but Isabelle ceased him. She shook her head and sighed softly, "Give her time."

Peter took a deep breath knowing what to do, "I'll talk to her." He declared as he walked outside the house and used his speed to enter his sister's room through the window. Wanda who was lying on her stomach, head buried on the pillow, didn't bother to look up; she knew it was her brother due to the rush of the wind, the silver-haired mutant noticed her breathing was uneven. A sign that indicates she is crying hardly, he rubbed his hand up and down her back to soother her. The gesture did calm the brunette a bit. "Wanda… Hey." The speedster shook her shoulder but didn't budge.

He tried to reason to her but before he can open his mouth, the house started shaking making the older twin tumble backwards, at first he thought it was Apocalypse who was doing it again but then realization come to him… He knew that she was doing this and that she cannot control her powers when experiencing deep emotions, "Wanda!" he called to his younger twin whose face was still buried. Her body shaking, he called for her, told her to stop but that didn't seem to work; the shaking only stopped when they both heard their mother's voice. "Wanda?"

The woman then calmed down, body still trembling in pain and hatred towards her father, "What?" she tried to disguise her hoarse voice but miserably failed. "Wanda, I know you're upset but can you please open the door?" Isabelle asked, Wanda looked at Peter for a moment, her twin was nodding at him as if he was encouraging her to do it as he handed a tissue to her and she took it from him and slowly approached the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her?" Erik mumbled at the woman, she shook her head, "She mostly listens to me at times like this." she whispered back and Erik just nodded, he felt awful for not fixing situations like this and he hated it. He hated himself for doing nothing. He knew that _he_ was the reason why his daughter was upset. The door then opened to reveal Wanda, her eyes were red and puffy; hair was a bit disheveled and her lips was in a frown.

Erik's daughter did her best not to make eye contact with him, "We should talk in _private_." As if on cue the speedster then sped off downstairs, Isabelle nodded to Erik returned the gesture and slowly walked downstairs. Closing the door behind her as she entered the room and wrapped an arm around her daughter, "Wanda, you shouldn't have done that to your father."

The younger woman was about to protest but was then cut off by her mother, "Yes, I know he _was_ a killer but that doesn't mean you should hate him. Remember what I told you and Pietro when you were still 15?". "The past doesn't defines a person, it shapes them for the future." The daughter replied.

"Exactly. You should be thankful to have a father who loves you." Isabelle said as they both sat down on the corner of the king-sized bed, memories of Erik telling her about wanting a family come flooding back, "You do not know who he really is. He is a man who wants nothing but redemption from his children." Wanda snorted at the last sentence, "Still. You should be thankful to have a father, there are so many children who are fatherless out there who wished they had one." The woman finished, lightly slapping her daughter's shoulder.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Wanda asked out of the blue, curiosity, sadness and fear were in her eyes and Isabelle just gave her a light smile, an amused smile. Of course her daughter is nervous, who wouldn't be? Every child does not know how to act in front of their father during their first meeting, being born and raised without a father can be hard sometimes and she knows that. "He will. If he loves me then he also loves you, Peter and Lorna." She reassured as she tucked a strand of hair behind her first daughter's ear and with that comfort Wanda was able to calm down and contain her powers again.

Isabelle gave her daughter a number of reasons on why she should not hate him but to understand him.

* * *

The master of magnetism was staring at the vacant seat beside him wondering what Isabelle was telling their daughter, wishing he was there to fix it and tell them that he will never leave. But he could not…. Yet. To clear his thoughts he grabbed a book from the coffee table and flipped a few pages only to realize it was not a book but a photo album. Pictures of his first love, who was wearing a hospital gown, smiling at two newborn babies, one dressed in blue and the other in pink whom he assumed were Pietro and Wanda, the photo awestruck him; he then moved his eyes to the next photo where he couldn't help but chuckle, Peter was staring at the camera holding his bottle full of milk his eyes wide while Wanda was in slumber beside him, clutching a pink (with a little mix of blue and violet) teddy bear. Erik then felt the sudden rush of wind.

"I look fat there." The older mutant chortled at his son's comment, "Wanda weighed 6 pounds and I weighed about 7 and a half when we were born, Mom said I was heavy." Peter looked at the picture his father was staring at for a moment before jumping in the couch and sat beside his parent.

"You were. Don't you know I almost had a C-section because of you?" Isabelle joined in, the boys looked up to see that Isabelle was heading back to the kitchen, Wanda who was behind her stopped when she reached the main floor; the kleptomaniac mutant rolled his eyes at his mother, "At least I was cute." He replied. His twin arched an eyebrow at him a sly grin on her face, "Was?" she stated in a questioning manner.

"Yeah. I became a handsome guy when I grew up." Wanda snickered at her twin giving him a silly grotesque look, her eyes then met her father's blue orbs he had the same eyes as Lorna. "I'll finish the dishes. Pietro, would you mind in preparing the table?" the mutant quickly knew what his mother hinted and nodded at her as he got up and followed her to the kitchen leaving his sister and his father behind.

"Can I help?" Erik asked being polite as he always is (though he only shows it when he is with his trusted friends and family), the elderly woman shook her head, declining his offer, "No need. Peter and I can handle it."

* * *

Wanda then sat next to her father who gazed back at the photo album, he smirked at the photo, "You look adorable here." He said referring to the photo of her as a toddler in a pink ballerina dress wearing a flower crown; smiling at the camera, the picture was taken during her ballet class. "I begged mother to enroll me at the class after seeing the Swan Lake play on television." it was one of the fondest memories she had during childhood.

There was a moment of silence before Erik spoke once again, "The moment that I left your mother I didn't know she was pregnant at that time." He said looking at his daughter and changing the topic, she was curled up in a ball at the side of the sofa, "I know. She told me. She didn't also know that she was pregnant with me and Pietro at that time. Therefore I can't blame either of you." she told her father, eyes starting to well up again and she hated it. She hates being emotional when it comes to her family, "The moment she told us the truth about you when we were 15. I asked her why she didn't try finding you and she said…" Wanda swallowed the lump that was starting to form her throat.

"She said that she tried to but she couldn't because she was busy in taking care of me, Pietro and…" she took in a deep breath, Erik raised an eyebrow in confusion as he wrapped an arm around his daughter and shushed her, Wanda was startled by her father's touch. "It is okay, _Mein Liebling Schatz_." Wanda mentally sighed in relief, glad that her powers hadn't reacted and looked up at her father. This _feeling_ was foreign to her, the feeling of security and… _love_ from a _father_? She doesn't know what it is but one thing is for sure, she liked it.

Erik heard his daughter mumbled something but it was too muffled for him to hear since her daughter dug deeper into his chest, "What was that, _Mein Liebling Schatz_?" this time Wanda looked up at him, _"I love you, papa."_ Wanda repeated as if those words were new to her. Erik smiled at his daughter, "And I forgive you for not being there for us." It was like there was a huge pain came off his chest when he heard those words from his daughter's mouth. "I love you too, _Mein Liebling Schatz_. I am sorry for not being there for all of you." He replied as he kissed her forehead and embraced her daughter tightly as if there was no tomorrow. Slowly cradling his daughter in his arms, "I know you are that is why I _love_ you." she replied.

"I swear I will never leave you again and I won't let anyone _take_ me away from _you_ or our family." He vowed not letting go of his newfound daughter. Wanda always wondered about this feeling and she finally knew what it was…. It was _fatherly love_ and she loved it.

* * *

 **Mein Liebling Schatz-My sweet darling (I just use Google Translate to translate English to German words so I apologize if that came out wrong.)**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait it has been a busy week and it will be more difficult for me to update the story since school will start tomorrow here in the Philippines. Therefore you have to be more patient. Also, I may or may not write longer chapters. Anyways, I will try to update as soon as possible if I have any free time. ;) Also please review. :D If there are any typographical errors please point them out, thanks.**

 **P.S - Thank you for all the reviews that I have received from the 1st chapter and I really appreciate them (even I find some of them are rude but not everyone has the same opinion, right?).**

 **Another P.S - I am devastated to hear that Christina Grimmie is dead and since I am a fan of her it may take some time before I can cope with her death. :'( That's all, thank you!**

 **~TheMysticalWitch**


End file.
